Tear It Down
Tear It Down is a song by Matthew "Mdot" Finley and Meaghan Martin. Lyrics Luke: I was ready for this since I was cradelin' Put my name on the list, you won't be gamblin' Not gonna leave with just this, we takin' everything Tess: Confidence, compliments, bet you see its evident Luke: Catch me if you can, I'm like a bandit I can float on my feet, you can't stand it I don't just dance in a group, I command it Tess: We give you more than you want and you can't handle it When we're out on the floor We'll take over the ball Stealin' the show We're gonna leave you in awe We're comin' out Well we're comin' out We gonna tear it down Luke with Tess: You can't stop us now You can't shut us down You can't top the sound Better get ready now (now) We gonna tear it down The looks We got 'em The moves We got 'em The style We got it We gon' tear it down The love We got it The crowd We own it Tonight We run it We gonna tear it down Luke: Aha, comin' in so hard, I'm on my A-game Don't dispute the art, I'm like a heavy weight Yeah, I got this fire I'm a renegade Tess: A-game, heavy weight, renegade, piece of cake Luke: I can do this dance, with my eyes closed When I step on the scene, I leave em' all froze You wanna rumble with me, I write the protocol Tess: Innovative on the stage, set the record straight When we're out on the floor We'll take over the ball Stealin' the show We're gonna leave you in awe We're comin' out Well we're comin' out We gonna tear it down Luke with Tess: You can't stop us now You can't shut us down You can't top the sound Better get ready now We gonna tear it down The looks We got 'em The moves We got 'em The style We got it We gonna tear it down The love We got it The crowd We own it Tonight We run it We gonna tear it down Tess: Come on come on We gonna tear it down Luke: Yes yes, we the ones to contest with Recognize we the best, I can bet it Sing dance and rap, give hands a clap Of course you know that You can't hold, a candle to our flames Tear it up, man we takin' names, its not a game, it's a shame You can't be like us Can't be like us We'll leave you in the dust Of course we tear it up Tess: When we're out on the floor We'll take over the ball Stealin' the show We're gonna leave you in awe We're comin' out Well we're comin' out (Luke: oh) We gonna tear it down (Everybody clap your hands now) Luke with Tess (Luke): You can't stop us now (No) You can't shut us down (No) You can't top the sound (Top the sound) Better get ready now (Uh huh) We gonna tear it down The looks We got 'em The moves We got 'em The style We got it We gonna tear it down (Tess: gonna tear it down) The love We got it The crowd We own it Tonight We run it We gon tear it down (Tess: Tear it down) (Luke: Hahaha yeah) Category:Camp Rock 2 Songs Category:Songs